Spider-Man Annual Vol 3 1
Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** Numerous unnamed others * * Antagonists: * ** ** Crime Lions ** Crime Bears ** * * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * Other Characters: * * * ** * * * * * * * * Parker Peterman's wife * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ******* ******** Midtown ********* ********** and *********** ***** ****** ******* ****** **** ***** ****** ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** Midtown ********* ** Unidentified reality Ducktor Doom was sent to *** ** *** Items: * * and * * * * and * * * * * * * * * * ''Bucky Barns Horseman'' * ''Golden Grrowls'' * ''True Ducktective'' * ''The Great British Bark-Off'' * ''Mad Hams'' * * * Vehicles: * Events: * | Synopsis1 = | StoryTitle2 = A Secret Roar Rages? | Writer2_1 = Phil Lord | Writer2_2 = Christopher Miller | Writer2_3 = Jason Latour | Penciler2_1 = Jason Latour | Inker2_1 = Jason Latour | Colourist2_1 = Jason Latour | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor2_1 = Danny Khazem | Editor2_2 = Devin Lewis | Editor2_3 = Nick Lowe | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Unnamed Celestial Other Characters: * * * * * * Unnamed anthropomorphised / Elephant * * * * * * * * * * * Unnamed anthropomorphised / Mouse * * * ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * Unnamed anthropomorphised / Dog * * * * * * Unnamed Trojan Horse * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** Unidentified universe (Secret Roar Pre-Reboot) *** **** ***** ****** ** Unidentified universe (Burrito and Hoggs Pre-Reboot) *** ** (Secret Roar Post-Reboot) *** **** ***** ****** ** Unidentified universe (Burrito and Hoggs Post-Reboot) *** Items: * * * and * ** *** *** *** *** * and * Spider-Ham's Suit and Web-Shooters * * * * * * and * * * Fantastic Fur Uniforms * and * Deerdevil's Suit and Billy Club * * Spider-Cat's Suit and Web-Shooters * Captain America's Uniform and Shield * * * Bucky Barns' Bionic Leg * US Agent's Uniform and Shield * Ms. Marvel's Suit Vehicles: * Events: * * * * | Solicit = • When Spider-Gwen’s dimension-hopping web-watch falls into the wrong hands, it’s up to everyone’s favorite wisecracking web-slinger, the wily waddler known as SPIDER-HAM, to save the day! • From the same creative minds that brought you INTO THE SPIDER-VERSE and Spider-Gwen creator JASON LATOUR, you won’t want to miss this interdimensional epic! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included